


In All These Ways We Come Together 殊途同归

by Setg2154



Series: 现实向短篇合集 [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 他们绝无彼此割据的可能。他有这个把握，因为沈昌珉很相信他们彼此的忠诚。这种忠诚如同一个士兵忠于他的将军，如同他们是彼此亘古不变的拥虿，如同恒星与其行星的联动。*背景是队长成为舆论牺牲品，为了不拖昌珉下水，他提到解散。对此，昌珉非常、非常生气





	In All These Ways We Come Together 殊途同归

 

沈昌珉的青年结束于一场炎炎夏日的豪雨。

这场夜晚的暴雨中，他不仅强硬地挟着郑允浩冲破层层包围，顶着一票狗仔、娱记的镜头话筒把对方带回家，在一番按部就班地争执不下后，出离的愤怒让他整个人都处在崩溃的边缘；因此在最终，他甚至把年长者按进了床里。

这场性事的主要起因不是情欲冲动，他们之间的互动也完全没有风花雪月的成分，沈昌珉很清楚这一点。他们两个简直是针锋相对，从沈昌珉落在郑允浩嘴唇上的啃咬可以得出这个结论。他的吻是惩罚性的，裹挟暴力，宣告着他从后者嘴里听到“解散”这两个毒蛇般致命的字眼后的完全失控。

即便如此，如果不是郑允浩在揪住了他的头发没有选择直接把沈昌珉从自己眼前揍开，而是以同等的激烈吻住了他——有别于沈昌珉以利齿攻城略地的粗暴，郑允浩回给他的是一个真正的亲吻；嘴唇柔软，湿滑的舌尖舔进他的齿缝之间——沈昌珉相信以他自己一贯的冷静自持远做不出将吻着他的郑允浩一把扯开，转而把对方压在身下这种事。

当然，就此郑允浩向他发出严肃的警告。

“你疯了？放开。”郑允浩告诫他。

然而沈昌珉的理智早已在他的哥哥回吻他的刹那消失殆尽。他哥哥的声音似乎来自另一个遥远的维度，相较于他耳畔雷动的脉搏几不可闻，因此沈昌珉选择沉默以对。他一只手按住郑允浩的腰，另一只手迅速地扯掉了对方的牛仔裤和内裤，而后者的反抗仅仅换来他落在那对挺翘臀部的狠辣掌掴。

它替代了沈昌珉对自己暴行的一切解释。他不能否认，自己确实如同郑允浩指控一般处在半疯狂的状态下，他却也很清楚自己的行为就社会约定俗成的道德层面而言将备受谴责。但沈昌珉不在乎 他会为此付出的代价；他 已经打定了主意，现在，他不是要做一个可商可量的谈判对象，而是要做一个独裁者。

因此他架好了郑允浩的双腿后就拉开了自己的拉链，奇异的是，在他这么做的同时他几乎冷静了下来，似乎置身事外，仅仅旁观着一切；即便如此，他也没有停止的打算。他抵住了郑允浩皮肉细嫩、带着红色掌印的臀部，起先，任何一点进展都来的非常困涩，但在他身下的人几次颤抖后，便顺利地进入。

他身前，被他侵犯的人延续了往常的倔强，正在强烈地挣扎着，却没发出什么声音。沈昌珉不知道这份沉默是出自疼痛失声或是自尊受辱，总之，他扣住郑允浩胯部的双手带着铁钳般可怕的力量，让他的哥哥完全无法抗拒。沈昌珉开始耸动腰身。

他不确定自己机械般的动作维持了多久，而他们之间剑拔弩张并且安静到诡异的气氛并没有妨碍他们彼此从这场荒唐的性事中获取快感——最终，在寂静的房间里，在肉体拍击还有他们交合处粘腻潮湿的声音中，开始夹杂进了从郑允浩紧咬着的牙关之间溢出一点呜咽。

沈昌珉喘着气，他在挺进腰杆的同时弯腰去抚摸郑允浩的阴茎。很快，在一瞬间的战栗后，他射进了郑允浩的体内，而后者射在了他的手心。沈昌珉塌下身去，像一只断了脊梁的狮子，感到一阵彻底空虚的满足。

 

第二天黎明时，有别于前夜的毫无人性，一夜未眠的沈昌珉和身边的人保持着一个礼貌的距离。这却无益于他复杂的负罪感，却也不妨碍他得以着迷地看着郑允浩沉静的睡脸。

他们昨天的行为按照初吻和初夜的标准而言，确实是太过火了。这让沈昌珉非常确定自己在对方心中占据一席之地。尽管如此，在当前的情势下，这不能给他带来一丁点感动，而是令他愈发挫败。

这种感觉难以说明，像是他正站在一条幽暗的缝隙前向下窥探。像是他向深渊扔下一块石头，而后迟迟地、迟迟地，听不见它扎破水面的声音。

智慧、了解郑允浩至深者如沈昌珉当然预见到他最在意的人醒来后，在他最需要他人安慰扶持时，将会变回一贯的坚硬，且在最近突然发展成的浑身是刺的模样，再次将自己一把推开。

如果可能，他希望这一天天色永远不亮。这显然是无稽之谈；除非太阳本身出了什么毛病，天一定会亮，郑允浩也一定会选择先行走开。

他太明白郑允浩这么做的原因了。在身不由己、一个不小心就会化身豺狼将人拆吃入腹的巨大漩涡前，他也应该像当事人一样避让再三。甚至作为所有人眼里和后者密不可分的人物，沈昌珉不仅应该避让再三，必须更加深思熟虑，还有其四其五；很多人用了很多种方法如此劝诫他，包括昨晚的郑允浩。不论是含沙射影又或者单刀直入，总归是这个意思。

但沈昌珉这个人就是一身傲气。他就算要把全部情感都浪费在这个永远不会回应他的人身上，也不愿意回应任何其他人对他发出的渴求的呼喊。他多多少少算是个完美主义者，而这类人大多一意孤行。

郑允浩在他身边醒了过来，只是比他预想中的更为坚决。一个眼神都没有施舍给在床另一侧凝视着自己的沈昌珉，这个人走的迅速，且悄然无声，用残酷的沉默代替了擦枪走火的一炮后所有尴尬，动作里有着他的哥哥在睡梦中排演过无数次今日场景般、令沈昌珉忽然浑身发冷的一种熟练。

郑允浩离开时的冷静宣示着昨夜的遭遇完全无损于其骄傲的人格，宣示着一种四两拨千斤、心照不宣的原谅，同时宣示着他们两人在接下来的相处中都会对昨夜发生的一切三缄其口。

最后一种可能将沈昌珉钉在原地，让沈昌珉的无动于衷显得像是本质上等同于落荒而逃。

**得到一刻，算得到吗？**

大门落锁的声响后，沈昌珉在全无旖旎氛围的卧室中自嘲，同时这样自省着。但是即使到达了今天这样不满的程度，他仍旧对着对方走远的背影笑了出来：即使这个头也不回的人再绝情，也不得不和自己殊途同归嘛。

不论如何，沈昌珉是断不会在任何与“解散”，“单飞”或者其它妄图把他们一分为二斩断骨血的一张纸上落下自己的签名的。

他们绝无彼此割据的可能。

他有这个把握，因为沈昌珉很相信他们对彼此的忠诚。这种忠诚如同一个士兵忠于他的将军，如同他们是彼此亘古不变的拥虿，如同恒星与其行星的联动。

他确信郑允浩是出于无奈和酸楚，才要和他假装成这幅漠然的样子——昨晚之前的三天，极点的严冬般漫长黑暗的时间里，他的一颗心在冷酷的现实和热切的幻想中撞得头破血流——有时，畅快淋漓的疼痛不失为一种宣泄情绪的好办法。

可沈昌珉并未从中求得纾解，甚至是在郑允浩驯服地俯在他身下承受着他失控的行为之后。

他和郑允浩之间本来就不存在任何利益制衡或者权力角逐，因此他从前夜讨伐般的性事中不会得到任何实质性的结果。他心中的积郁的怒火和挫败在这之后反而变本加厉；这是他自讨苦吃，在这条唯一的路途上他们还远做不到互相伤害。

而在自己内心无以复加的苦闷中，他明白了自己对对方的渴望就像一块石头那样坚韧，这很符合他一贯的挑剔标准。这很好，就像是他对一切感情该有的态度；对此，沈昌珉欣然接受。

 

这天之后，他眼睛里的愤怒逐渐平息，他看着郑允浩，取而代之的是一种深刻的隐忍。

现在，他太年轻，头颅永远高高昂起，远不学会在温柔可悲的爱情中顾影自怜，而是咬着牙，把刻意到无以复加的、混着碎石和钢针的冷眼以待吞下去。他能做到这一点正是因为他的爱中本来就混杂着占有、掠夺和毁坏。

无法沉默的心在巨大漩涡之前不得不伪装和平，在背地里却无时不刻地在咆哮，确实像是一片永无宁息的战场；但很不幸，现在看来他的一切挣扎、痛苦、快乐、宽慰、狂喜，只是在比他成熟稳重百倍的、雕像一般的爱人面前的徒劳演绎。

**唯有纯粹的爱超越其上** ——他在经年累月的退让后最终学会了这一点。他非常清楚，他们直到终点前都不得不并肩前行。他相信在最终，他心中这片喜怒无常的海会趋于平静，总有一天，会成为他和郑允浩彼此灵魂的宁静湾。

 

**The End.**

 


End file.
